barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow
|released = March 13, 2007 (USA) |time = 72 minutes |genre = Fantasy, Adventure |studio = Mainframe Entertainment |distributor = Universal Studios Home Entertainment |soundtrack = |director = William Lau |producer = Luke Carroll Paul Gertz Tiffany J. Shuttleworth |writer = Elise Allen |music = Eric Colvin |series = Barbie: Fairytopia |preceded = Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses |followed = Barbie as The Island Princess|executive = Kim Dent Wilder Rob Hudnut}} Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow is the 10th CGI film and [[Barbie: Fairytopia (franchise)|the 3rd and final Fairytopia installment]] released on March 13, 2007. The film continues Elina's next journey to the Crystal Palace and to protect the Blush by perfoming the Flight of Spring from the clutches of the evil Laverna. Official Description "Join Barbie as Elina in an all-new Fairytopia adventure! Elina travels with her puffball, Bibble to Fairy School at the magnificent Crystal Palace. There, she meets the other fairy apprentices, chosen to learn the annual Flight of Spring and magically create the first rainbow of the season. But when the evil Laverna tries to stop the Flight, threatening to plunge Fairytopia into ten years of bitter winter, Elina and her new friends must learn that "together we are strong". But are they strong enough to defeat Laverna and bring the rainbow to life? And will Bibble, who has a loose tooth, fall in love with adorable puffball Dizzle?" Plot Following the previous "Fairytopia films", Elina and her puffball friend, Bibble, live in the Magic Meadow, a region in Fairytopia. They receive a visit from Azura, one of the seven guardian fairies of Fairytopia. The Enchantress, ruler of Fairytopia, has instructed the seven guardians to appoint an apprentice each, and Azura wants Elina to be her apprentice. Elina thrilled by the honour, and sets off for the Enchantress' home, Crystal Palace, where she has to go to accept the apprenticeship. Along the way to the Crystal Palace, Elina and Bibble meet a apprentice named Linden and a winged animal (called a Tumby) and make friends. Elina arrives at the dormitories near the Crystal Palace, where the apprentices are to stay, and meets her fellow apprentices. In particular she gets along with Glee, a fairy who has a female puffball, Dizzle, as a companion who Bibble falls in love with. The seven apprentices are addressed by the seven guardians, who inform them that one of the main duties of the guardians is to perform the Flight of Spring. During the Flight of Spring, the First Blush of Spring (resembling a pink flower bud), is coaxed open. The First Blush of Spring then releases the First Rainbow of Spring, thereby preventing a bitter cold winter of ten years to befall Fairytopia. The apprentices are to attend classes, given by the various guardians, and learn three techniques for performing the Flight. It becomes evident as the fairies attend classes that Elina is a particularly gifted fairy. Unknown to Elina, the evil Laverna wishes revenge on the Enchantress and Elina, following her defeat in the previous "Fairytopia" films. She transforms her henchman Max into a decoy to stay at the bog, while Laverna herself approaches Elina and tricks her into performing a Fairy Undoing Spell. Laverna regains her fairy form and flies away. Elina is mortified by her mistake, but when she tries to warn the guardian fairies, they consult the looking glass and see Max in Laverna's place, mistakenly concluding that Laverna is still safely transformed. Even so, as the time to perform the Flight of Spring draws near, security is tightened and the apprentices take turns patrolling at night. The Other Apperntices, excluding Linden and Glee, confront Elina by the accident she made by being tricked by Laverna. During patrols, another apprentice named Sunburst is injured, and all the guardian fairies fall into comas. The Enchantress herself appears and says that she will personally train the apprentices, since they will have to perform the Flight of Spring while the guardian fairies are comatose. On the big day, the seven apprentices arrive at the Crystal Palace. They start to perform Flight, during which Elina discovers that Sunburst is actually Laverna in disguise. Knowing that no one will believe her, Elina leaves the ceremony to search for the real Sunburst. She eventually finds the real Sunburst trapped in an underwater bubble, frees her, and together they set off to the Crystal Palace. Confronted by the real Sunburst, Laverna reveals herself and tells the Enchantress that she must abdicate the throne of Fairytopia and step into a spell-proof chamber, or else Laverna will destroy the First Blush of Spring. The Enchantress agrees, but Laverna breaks her promise to save the Blush and tries to destroy the First Blush of Spring. Elina intercedes but is weakened. The other apprentices perform Luminescence, aiming their beams of light at Elina, who absorbs their power, transforms into a beautiful rainbow fairy and fights back to Laverna turning her into fairy dust destroying her for good. With Laverna gone, the spell-proof chamber shatters and the Enchantress is restored. Despite the damage on the First Blush, the apprentices manage to coax it to open successfully. At the graduation ceremony, the seven apprentices are applauded for their good work and bravery, and each handed a necklace as proof that they’ve completed the course. Elina has a heartfelt talk with Linden and Glee, before she leaves, and Bibble gets a goodbye kiss from Dizzle. Elina and Bibble both set off back to The Magic Meadow to see their friends again. Voice Cast *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble/Fungus #1 & #2: Lee Tockar *Laverna: Kathleen Barr *Fungus Maximus: Christopher Gaze *Dandelion/Topaz: Tabitha St. Germain *Azura: Venus Terzo *Linden: Andrew Francis *Sunburst: Sharon Alexander *Tourmaline: Peter New *Enchantress: Nancy Sorel *Lumina: Saffron Henderson *Shimmer: Andrea Libman *Glee: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Faban: Alistair Abell *Dizzle: Cathy Weseluck *Pixie #1: Venus Terzo *Pixie #2: Andrea Libman Scene Selection # Just Through the Rainbow 2:34 # Joy of Flight (Main Titles) 5:36 # Wonderful News 3:47 # Linden and the Tumby 2:54 # At the Dorms 2:53 # Meeting Sunburst 5:22 # Fairy School 2:23 # Classes Begin 2:25 # Leaving the Bogs 2:45 # Luminescence 2:20 # Laverna's Release 5:37 # Evening Watch 4:54 # The Enchantress 7:08 # "Flight of Spring" 5:47 # Working Together 7:12 # Saving the Blush 2:56 # Graduation 3:40 # End Titles 4:08 DVD Special Features *Rainbow Adventure Mini-Game *Bibble Groovy Moves Memory Game *DVD ROM Feature: Coloring Pages, Activities and More Barbie Fun! Awards Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of The Rainbow won "Best Animation Program or Series" to Luke Carroll and Tiffany J. Shuttleworth and "Best Overall Sound in an Animation Program or Series" to Peter Eliuk, Patrick Haskill, Christine McLeod, Maureen Murphy, and Gordon Sproule, both of categories is from Leo Awards 2007. The film/movie is also nominated in "Best Direction/Storyboarding in an Animation Program or Series" to William Lau, also from Leo Awards 2007 and "Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition" to Eric Colvin (composer) from Daytime Emmy Awards 2008 Becoming the biggest Leo winner and nominee to nom multiple emmys. Trivia * This is the 3rd and last film in the Barbie: Fairytopia franchise. * This was the last Barbie film released on VHS in Europe. Goofs *In the part when the Enchantress asks the apprentices to perform the flight of spring, Glee has her hands folded over in front of her, when she walks forward, her hands still folded over go straight through her crotch area and out behind her still in the same position. *Lumina and Faban's magic colors are indigo and violet respectively, but when the Flight of Spring begins and the apprentices make the water chamber, Lumina and Faban have their magic colors switched. *Tourmaline and Topaz are orange and yellow respectively, but in the first movie they're the opposite. Also Known As *Hungarian - Barbie Fairytopia: A szivárvány varázsa *French - Barbie Fairytopia: Magie de l'arc-en-ciel *Dutch - Barbie Fairytopia: Magie van de Regenboog *Italian - Barbie Fairytopia: La magia dell'arcobaleno *Spanish - Barbie Fairytopia: La Magia del Arco Iris *Mirandese - Barbie Fairytopia: La Magie de L'Arco-Íris *Croatian - Barbie Fairytopia: Magija Duge '''''or Barbie Fairytopia: Čarolija Duge'' *Albanian - ''Barbie dhe Magjia e Ylberit'' *Greek - ''Barbie Fairytopia και το μυστικό του ουράνιου τόξου''' *Russian -'' Барби: Сказочная страна. Волшебная радуга'' *Estonian - ''Barbie Haldjamaal: Võluvikerkaar'' *Hindi - ''Barbie Fairytopia:Ek Jadui Indradhanush'' *Polish - ''Barbie Fairytopia: Magia tęczy'' *Hebrew - ''ברבי פריטופיה - קסם הקשת בענן''''' External links *UPHE Film/Movie Site Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios